My invention pertains to highway crossing bell apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to clapper actuating apparatus, for a crossing warning bell, using a rotary solenoid and a reed relay switch.
The drive or operating apparatus on most existing crossing warning bells includes coil magnets and contact structure to make and break the magnet energizing circuits to drive the clapper arm to repeatedly strike the gong to sound the bell. The drive connections to the clapper arm require levers and pivot arms with pins and bearings. Such apparatus arrangements are bulky and require relatively large housings. These arrangements also require considerable preventative maintenance, particularly contact adjustment and lubrication of the pins and bearings. Even with maintenance, the latter elements eventually wear sufficiently to require replacement. Apparatus which eliminates much of the adjustment, lubrication, and wear of moving parts will thus provide distinct advantages.
Accordingly, an object of my invention is an improved crossing bell requiring less maintenance and part replacement.
Another object of the invention is bell apparatus of reduced size and with fewer moving parts, thus requiring smaller housing and less maintenance.
Still another object of the invention is crossing bell apparatus in which the actuating switch contacts are operated without physical contact between the contacts and the actuating mechanism.
A further object of my invention is bell apparatus in which the clapper is actuated to strike the gong element by a periodically energized rotary solenoid.
Yet another object of the invention is bell apparatus in which the periodic operation of the clapper is controlled by a reed relay switch actuated by a rotating permanent magnet.
A still further object of the invention is crossing bell apparatus in which a rotary solenoid, periodically energized by the closing of its actuating circuit over reed relay contacts cycled by an adjacent rotating permanent magnet, repeatedly drives an attached clapper arm through a limited arc to strike the bell gong.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following specification and appended claims, when taken with the accompanying drawing.